can you hear my pleading screams
by slippingunderneath
Summary: Jade and Beck are SHIELD agents that have been assigned to complete a very dangerously important mission. When one of them ends up at the enemy's mercy it seems as if all hope is lost. If their screams could only just be heard... (Avengers AU/Crossover. You do not need to have any knowledge of the avengers to read this fic at all)


_**can you hear my pleading screams?**_

_**1.**_

;;

"Jade." A thump and then her name again, originating from the same voice. "Jade. Jade wake up." She stirred and then groaned as her eyes open slightly. The sun was much too bright for the ungodly hour of…

"Wait." Jade rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her bed creaked, and although the sound was loud, she chose to ignore it. It was not like it needed replacing, anyway. "What time is it?" She glared daggers at the person who was responsible for her rude awakening as to say, 'if it is any earlier than nine you are going to pay'.

"It is…" Her partner smiled and glanced quickly at his watch, "nine o' two am. Exact." He showed her his watch as proof, shoving it into her face like she had never seen a watch before. "See? You have to get up now, Nick wants us in his office by ten so he can give us the details for our next mission." With the knowledge that Nick was her director and she could not disobey him, Jade groaned and began to get out of her bed. Her partner had generously held his hand out in an attempt to aid her, but Jade shooed him away with her hands.

"I'm not an imbecile, Beck." She had told him. "I am perfectly capable of getting out of bed by myself, thanks." Although her words were most definitely sarcastic, when that last word came out of her mouth her partner grinned. It was not often that she was polite to people, whether they had good intentions or not.

"Well, I'm going to go meet Tori and Robbie for breakfast." Beck announced once Jade was out of bed and finally standing next to him. "You coming?" His tone almost seemed hopeful, but Jade shook her head. Spending time in groups when she had the option to be alone was not really her thing, and besides, she would rather get in some training before her next mission date. "Suit yourself." Beck shrugged. "But just know, the cafeteria has the absolute best pancakes on Tuesdays."

And then he left.

;;

"Good morning Jade." Jade's director, Nick Fury, greeted her as she entered his office and took her seat in front of his desk. He looked around with his one eye and let out a large sigh. "Late again?" Jade nodded. Her partner, Beck, had the growing tendency of being late to meetings and, well, everything else. It was quite annoying, to be honest. "We can't really start without him, since he has a key role in this mission, so I guess…" Nick's rambling was cut off when Beck suddenly ran into the room panting, clearly out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized in between gasps, "I was having breakfast with Tori and Robbie- the pancakes were great by the way, Jade- and Robbie was telling me about the one time where he-" Beck stopped once Nick stuck out his hand to silence him.

"Just sit down, Agent Oliver." Nick's order was stern, and Beck complied with it immediately, sitting down and grinning foolishly at his partner who was now seated beside him. "Now, I have already briefed you about this mission quickly last Wednesday, but listen up nonetheless. This is important. Very," he glared at Beck, "important. Are we clear?" The duo nodded, Jade less enthusiastic than her partner. "Good." He then went on to explain how they were to shut down a Hydra research facility that was capturing and experimenting on innocent people and that if they were to not take this mission seriously (another glare towards Beck) that they could very well be next in line for imprisonment.

"Um, Nick Fury, Sir." Beck spoke up once Nick was finished with explaining. "We won't be alone, right? I mean, we'll have other agents and people there if we were to screw up… yeah?" The worry in his voice was evident and Jade had to stop herself from calling him out on it. This mission was nothing to joke about, she reminded herself. This was serious. If they messed up, well… that was something she would not allow herself to think about.

"Of course there will be other agents there to help, but don't think for a second that just because there are other people able to clean up your mess that there is any reason to make one." Nick explained firmly. His posture was rigged and he almost appeared to be angered by Beck's inquiry. However, a few seconds later he relaxed, asking them calmly if there were any more questions. The pair shook their heads and were dismissed quietly.

"That was some meeting, huh?" Beck mumbled to Jade as they exited the office and made their way to the training room. They always trained together, that was just their thing. The two were partners, and after all, partners were supposed to know what the other's next move would be before it was made. This was how Beck and Jade were, and how they operated so smoothly on each and every mission. "Was it just me, or did Fury seem more tense than usual?" Jade was asked once the training room was in sight. "I mean, I don't know. I guess he had a bit of a reason to be stressed but…"

"A bit?" Jade stopped walking suddenly and stared incredulously at Beck. "This is one of the biggest missions, if not the biggest, that we've ever been assigned! If we make any mistakes whatsoever, we could be killed, or worse, captured!" She groaned loudly. Beck was just not getting it. It did not matter how many people he had tell him of the importance of the mission or how many times she got angry with him for not being able to comprehend the consequences of making a mistake. He was much too stubborn for any chastising to matter to him. "You're so…" Beck halted a few feet in front of her.

"I'm so what, Jade?" His raised an eyebrow, as if he was daring her to insult him in some form.

"Just…never mind." Jade sighed and brushed past him. She could never pinpoint which words to use, not with Beck. He was different; someone who had to be dealt with lightly and could handle getting thrown around roughly all at the same time. There were not many people she knew that possessed that kind of strength and weakness wrapped into one like that. "Are you coming or not, Blackhawk?" She asked, using his code name that only the SHIELD agents knew of. Their code names were used to keep their identities secret while dealing with people or even each other on dangerous missions.

"You know it, Arachnid." Beck grinned, utilizing Jade's own code name. "I would never miss one of our training sessions for the world.

Jade scoffed. "Please, you only say that because you beat me in that sparring match yesterday." She pointed out as they entered the room. "That match was totally unfair, by the way. I was not even ready."

"Shouldn't a good fighter always be ready for a fight?" Beck questioned innocently as he got a large blue mat from the closet and set it carefully onto the floor.

"Whatever. I'm still going to beat you this time."

"Think what you want, Jade, but by the end of the match, I won't be the one crying."

No, he would not. But that did not mean she couldn't make him tear up, even just a little.

**A/N: It's so weird to be posting on this account again oh my gosh. Anyway, so I love the Avengers and I still love Victorious and Bade (obviously) so this happened. It is going to be a multi-chapter if you guys like it, and I already have ideas for it so at least I know where I am going with this.**

**Jade and Beck are kind of based off of Natasha and Clint, in the way that they're partners and their "code names" are similar to Black Widow and Hawkeye. Jade and Beck are not really Avengers in this, though, as they don't work with Tony, Steve, Bruce etc. (although they do exist in this fic) they are more so just agents. Really good agents, though. **

**Basically if you like this fic (and I will be surprised if any of you truly do to be honest), review and tell me why/what you think. If you don't like this fic you can still review, constructive criticism is fine, but if you send unnecessary hate I will literally go all Natasha Romanoff on you. Seriously. **


End file.
